This invention relates to a mechanism for locking the grip rod of a baby carriage, in a straight operational state. The grip rod interconnects the pair of push rods of the carriage and is foldable at its middle when the carriage is not in use. More particularly, in a foldable baby carriage in which the distance between the push rods is increased or decreased when the baby carriage is open or closed, it is by inhibiting the folding of the grip rod interconnecting the push rods that the increased distance between the push rods is firmly held unchanged. Thus, this invention is directed to a mechanism for locking the grip rod against being folded when the baby carriage is in its opened state.
Among typical examples of foldable baby carriages is one which has a pair of push rods constructed to be held relatively wide apart from each other when the baby carriage is in its open state and relatively close to each other when the carriage is in its closed state. In most cases, a grip rod is connected between such push rods. In baby carriages of the foldable type described above, such grip rod should be foldable, e.g., at its middle, so as to allow the movement of the pair of push rods. The grip rod assumes a straight state when the baby carriage is in its open state, so as to maintain the distance between the push rods at its maximum. To firmly maintain the open state of the baby carriage, it is desirable that the foldable portion of the grip rod be locked in its straight state.